


Sticky Sweet

by BeePrincess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Popsicles, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeePrincess/pseuds/BeePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hot today and your apartment's AC unit is busted. Maybe it will be a bit cooler underground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> You can use the TMNT 2012 show or the TMNT 2014 movie version of the lair and the turtles because I will be using a mixture of both.

The weatherman said today was going to be a scorcher. You sat at your desk hoping he was just exaggerating. Looking out the window of your classroom, your hopes were crushed. Out the window sat a row of singed pigeons slightly smoking...as if they were being cooked. 

You inwardly groaned while remembering your mom wasn't going to be able to pick you up from school today. She was out of town on a business trip and wouldn't be back until next week. Walking home was your only option. 

The last bell of the day rang and thus signified your doom; you were going to die of heat exhaustion. You gathered your school supplies and slowly made your way out of the school attempting to stall for time.

~Time skip because you basically whined all the way home T_T

When you finally stumbled into your apartment you immediately dropped all your things and stripped off all of your clothes. The apartment's AC unit was broken and the repairman wasn't coming to fix it until your mom came home from her trip. It was just too hot for clothes and it's not like there was anyone was going to see you because no one else lived with you and your mom. You hopped into the bathroom and took a cold shower to cool you off. 

During your shower you thought about all the places you could go to stay cool on such a hot day. Staying here was just out of the question. By the time you finished your shower, you had made up your mind and decided to go see your favorite kitty ever: Ice Cream Kitty!! She would have something yummy and chilled to snack on. You could also hang with the guys and maybe even start a water balloon fight with Mikey.

You got dressed in shorty shorts and a tank top (not thinking about what a bunch of teenage guys would be thinking with you showing more skin than usual) because it was just too hot for your normal attire. Which is a hoodie and jeans. After packing an emergency stay overnight bag, you messaged the guys letting them know you were coming over for a visit, locked up your apartment and made your way to the turtles lair. 

~Time skip 

When you finally entered the lair you were surprised to find the living room empty. Normally when you told them you were on your way, they would wait for you in the living room. You made your way to the dojo and it was also empty.

Hoping Mikey wasn't pranking you, "Mikey? Hello guys? It's me! Where are you guys?!" you called out.

...

You creeped into the kitchen assuming they were going to jump out and scare you. You checked to see if the coast was clear before cautiously opening the freezer. You were relieved to find Ice Cream Kitty being adorable as usual.

"Hello wittle baby," you cooed and pet her strawberry flavored head.

"Meow," she greeted while nuzzling into your hand.

"Where is everyone?" you questioned.

"Leo took the team topside to work on stealth in the daylight."

You gasped, "Ice Cream Kitty! When did you learn to talk?!"

"It's me ding dong, the cat can't talk."

Realizing it was Raphael you felt your face heat up from embarrassment.

"Oh, hai Raph," you turn your head to look over your shoulder and see him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

You noticed his eyes wandering up and down your figure. You never showed off this much skin. 

Feeling self-conscious you give Raph a shy smile and turn back around to face Ice Cream Kitty. Letting the cold air from the freezer cool your pink cheeks.

"I guess that's why no one messaged me back...When will they be back and how come you aren't with them?" you asked attempting to break the awkward silence and because curiosity is getting the best of you. Although, you knew it probably had something to do with Leo and Raph bickering again.

"I did go with them. Lamenardo sent me home 'cause I wasn't followin' orders or whatever," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"That sounds about right," you giggled as Ice Cream Kitty handed you a green Popsicle on a stick. "You want one too?"

"Nah, could you get me a Ramune?"

"Sure thing Raph. Bai Ice Cream Kitty!" you say as you close the freezer door and open the refrigerator.

Raph eyes you as you bend over to get his drink. He raises an eye ridge and slightly smirks enjoying the view.

Reaching to the back of the fridge you pull out a strawberry flavored Ramune.

"Here ya go~" you sand handing it to him.

"Thanks [Y/N]" he smirks again as you lightly kick the fridge door closed.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight...or at least until your brothers return"

You skipped over to the living room with Raph following you. You plop down on the couch and Raph sits in the bean bag chair. He watches you open your popsicle and pull it out.

(Raphael's POV because this is what we all came here for am I right?)

I popped the cap of my Ramune and looked over at [Y/N]. 

She giggled and held up her popsicle, "Cheers!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "It's gonna be a long night."

I took a sip and watched [Y/N] take the first lick of her popsicle. She licked from the base of the popsicle to the tip, then proceeded to swirl her tongue around the tip.

"Mmmm sooo~ good," she murmured.

I almost did a spit take, "*cough cough* uh...wanna watch something?" I flip on the TV before she can answer.

"Sure, also do you think it would be alright if I crashed here tonight? The AC is busted at my apartment and it's really hot over there."

An image of her curled up on my bed made its way into my head. I'm sure I could make things hot over here too.


	2. Sticky Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please comment or idk what makes you happy!!

(Still Raph's POV ^U^)

"Yeah, I think that'd be fine" I replied trying to sound indifferent about the whole situation.

I began to flip through channels and when I finally stopped, I glanced over at [Y/N]. She continued to lick her popsicle as she stared at the TV screen. I watched as she stuck the tip into her mouth and began to suck, pumping the sticky treat in and out. I turned my attention back to the TV and gulped down some more of my drink, trying to keep my mind out of the gutter.

I mean this is [Y/N]! The sweet and innocent girl who never understood the 'that's what she said jokes.' She probably has no idea how seductive her actions could be portrayed.  
I dared to let my eyes wander back over to [Y/N]. I bit my lip looking at her smooth [dark/tan/creamy (A/N that's right you're not pale you're creamy and you rock it girl ;3)] legs. What I wouldn't give to run my hands along them. Slowly rubbing circles across her newly exposed supple thighs.

'Oh now she's just teasing me' I think as she takes the popsicle out of her mouth with a pop sound and slowly licks her plump syrupy lips. I took a deep breath and slightly shuddered. It's taking all my willpower to suppress my animal instincts. I mentally cursed as I saw her eyes widen and her cheeks reddening.

'Can she read my thoughts or something? Shell, I didn't say that aloud did I?!'

"Ah, ah! YES! Yes right there!"

My eyes shot over to the TV. The movie playing was obviously rated R because it's a sex scene.

"Uh- crap I'm sorry [Y/N]!!" I stuttered attempting to change the channel but I can't because I don't have the remote.  
I must have dropped the it somewhere while being a perv. I was sputtering nonsense trying to find the remote.

"Cover your eyes! I can't find the remote"

Call me over protective but I didn't really want [Y/N] watching this crud and poisoning her innocence. However, I know I'm failing miserably because she just sat there giggling.  
"It's cool Raph, don't worry about it. I'm sure it's almost over" she spoke giving a shy smile.

"I think that's enough TV for one night" I declared.

I finally found the stupid remote and quickly turned off the TV. What the shell were we even watching? I should have been paying attention. I looked over at [Y/N] to see her lick the popsicle stick one last time. She shuffled over to the kitchen to throw her trash away and began to complain about the heat again.

I found myself a bit disappointed to see the 'show' was over. Ugh I feel like such a creep. Wanting to take advantage of a family friend like that...what the shell is wrong with me? Oh right, I'm a mutant freak with anger issues that's what's wrong with me. [Y/N] would never have the same feelings I have for her. I mean she would- I mean she will or maybe she already does- but never for a freak like me. I felt my blood begin to boil.

'It made jealous' I thought sourly. I was jealous of the thought that [Y/N] would ever be in the arms of anyone but me. It made me sick just thinking about it. I was pulled from my thoughts by small hands waving in front of my face.

"Helloooo~ Raphie? Anybody home?"

"What?!" I didn't really mean to shout at her but she held her ground.

"You know if you keep scowling your face is gonna get stuck like that" she smiled cheekily.

I poked her cheek.

"Hah hah very funny" I smirked seeing her blush.

She pouted and pointed to my drink.

"Are you going to finish that...I'm thirsty."

"That's what she said," I blurted out before I could think it through.

'Oh mother of mutation' What have I done? Still pouting she looked at me with doey eyes

"I thought I told you guys I don't understand those jokes."

"My bad," I spoke quickly handing her my drink.

"Thanks Raph," she took a sip before continuing with a GASP, "I have an IDEA!"

"Uh oh that's never good," I said sarcastically pretending to be afraid.

"No Raphael this is the serious business," she said in a playfully stern voice while grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

I was still sitting in the bean bag chair and she was leaning over. I could feel heat creeping up my neck as I attempted to keep my eyes from wandering to her ummm...I had no idea what she was thinking. She can be so random at times it can be difficult to keep track of her train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on a true story


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment pretty pretty please with cute sugar coated turtles on top

(Raph's POV)

I was trying really hard to keep my cool but [Y/N] was making that more and more difficult for me to do. I kept my face stoic as she traced her fingers over my shoulders.

"The guys won't be back for a while right?" she spoke.

"Yeah...and?" I gulped as she began to lean forward.

"And Splinter is probably in a deep state of meditation in his room," she continued.

"Yeah but-"

"Do you know what this means?"

"Uh- no" I raised an eye ridge.

(Your POV)

I giggled. Raph was just to adorable for his own good. Like I didn't notice him checking me out earlier. He may be a highly trained ninja but he is still a hormonal teenager, too. Which is great news for me because it gave me the courage to do this. Smoothing my hands over the groves of his plastron, I lean in really close to the side of his head and whispered in the most seductive voice I could muster,

"It means..." you pause for effect "we can do anything we want"  
Hearing his breath hitch, I realized I had him right where I wanted him. Tonight I wanted to show him how I feel. I didn't want him to treat me like a little kid anymore. And even if he rejected my feelings at least his brothers wouldn't be around to over hear us. It's now or never [Y/N]!

I retract my hands and stand up straight to see Raph wide eyed and utterly confused.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I say shifting my weight onto one side. "We could go to your room and make out. Or maybe you want to fool around in Leo's room instead?" I continued. 

"I- [Y/N], I think I," Raph shakes his head. "I mean, what's going on here? Did Mikey set you up to this?!" Raph sputters standing up from his chair.

"Of course not! What ever gave you that idea?" I traced my finger around the top of the Ramune bottle.

Raph grabbed a hold of my wrists and pulled my hand away from the top of the bottle.

"Stop that"

"Stop what Raphie?" you smiled innocently.

(Everybodies/Nobodies POV Idk just roll with it, I'll fix it later)

"Stop...uh," the truth was that Raph had no idea what you were doing or why you were doing it. But whatever you were doing he knew it was getting to him.

"I'm just flirting with you Raphie," you smile.

Raph thinks over the situation he's in. On one hand you’re practically confessing on the other hand this could all just be a cruel joke. 

He sighs and takes the bottle out of your hand. Still holding onto one of your wrists he sets the drink down and out of the way. You blush as he brings his hand up to your forehead. 

“Come on” he grumbles pulling you away from the living room.

“Raph wha-“ you’re starting to get nervous as you see him leading you to his bedroom.

“Don’t worry [Y/N]. I’ll get you fixed up.” He comes back from his room with a towel in his hand.

“What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with me,” you protest.

He then quickly leads you to the bathroom and forces you into the bathtub. 

“Raph what are you doing?!” you squeak trying to escape his grasp.

“You’re obviously suffering from some sort of heat stroke because you’re being delusional!” he shouts. “So I’m gonna cool you down,” he turns on the cold water.

“Eeek!” you shriek at its temperature. “I already took a shower before I came over here. I don’t really need another one,” you say still trying to climb out of the tub. 

Then an idea pops into your head.

“Unless you wanna join me?” you smirk as he loosens his hold on you.

He hesitates, debating on what to do next.

“What’s with you? You’ve been acting really different since you got here.”

You quirk a brow at him, “You don’t get it do you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“What’s there to get?! Someone obviously set you up to this! I mean how could someone like you ever have feelings for a freak like me,” he growled out the last part and finally turned off the water.

You hated when he called himself a freak. Looking into his beautiful green orbs you say,

“Raphael you’re not a freak. And no one is making me do this,” you defend still sitting in the freezing tub of water

You take him by surprise as you grab a hold of his face and yank him toward you for a kiss. (A/N how romantic your first kiss is in the bathroom XD) In that moment, all his suspicions went right out the door. He was lost in the feeling of your soft and sticky lips against his. As your lips danced you move your hands down to his shoulders and over his shell. Gripping onto his carapace you pull him closer with the wall of the bathtub still separating the two of you. One of his hands remains on the edge of the tub for balance while he hesitantly brought his other hand up to cradle the back of your head. His hand tangles itself in your wet tresses. 

He runs his tongue over your lips to taste the last of your treat’s sticky syrup. You gasp, gaining him access to the inside of your mouth. He eagerly explores your wet cavern and you make no attempts to fight him for dominance. Instead you merely rub your tongue along his, attempting to slow his fast paced movements, and letting him know he can relax and enjoy the moment. In between kisses and breathes for air the two of you mutter sweet nothings to one another.

“I’m sorry I doubted you [Y/N],” he gives you a peck.

“It was my fault for teasing,” you nibble his lip.

“You’re just so beautiful I couldn’t believe it.”

These sweet nothings soon turner into actual confessions.

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

“Is that why you’re so protective of me?” you smile into a kiss.

“Yeah I can’t help it. I wanna keep you all to myself sometimes,” he kisses your forehead, “I love you [Y/N].”

“I love you too Raphael.”

You shriek as he scoops you up out of the cold water and into his arms. He carries you bridal style out of the bathroom and into his room. In his room, he bundles you up in the towel and places you gently on his bed. He then leaves to retrieve your sleepover bag. When he returns you quickly dry off and pull out your pajamas. You begin to pull off your tank top but stop remembering you’re in Raph’s room- well that and the fact that Raph is still in the room watching your every move. He looks over at you expectantly. You blush realizing he wasn’t planning on leaving.

“Raphie baby…I need to get dressed,” you tried reasoning.

“Uh-huh” he’s still starring at your half exposed stomach.

“Raph! If you aren’t going to leave will you at least turn around!” you half yelled.

Turning around he groaned,  
“You’re killing me [Y/N]!”

As you get undressed you eye him carefully. It seemed as though he was being a perfect gentleman letting you have your 'privacy'. However after hearing the sounds of your panties and bra snapping into place, he quickly became impatient and began to fidget with his sai. After putting on your pjs, you wrap your wet clothes in the towel and place them next to your bag on the floor.

“Mmkay I’m done,” you giggle plopping down on his bed.

Walking over to the bed he grumbles,   
“Finally,” under his breath. 

He leans over you and kisses you tenderly. Thankful he waited until you were done getting dressed you thought of how sweet he was being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually you both decided it would be best to get out of Raph's room before the others get home. You didn't want Raph to get into anymore trouble with Leo than he already was and Raph didn't want Mikey to know about the two of you just yet because he was fairly sure Mikey had a crush on you. You just didn't see Mikey in that way, he was more of a little brother than a lover. So you both held each others hand and went into the kitchen.

"Let's make dinner for the boys. That way they can have something warm in their bellies before crashing out in the living room. I know how tiring a training session can be." you grinned at  
Raph as he agreed and started pulling out ingredients for a simple ramen dish.

In between heated kisses, you both managed to make enough ramen for everyone and when the other three returned home they eagerly ate every last noodle.

"Thanks [Y/N] that really hit the spot." Mikey burped out.

"Thank you that was really delicious." Donnie agreed.

"That was really kind of you [Y/N]." Leo placed a hand on your shoulder.

"No problem guys." you smiled.

"So you'll be spending the night?" Leo questioned.

"Will you make us breakfast too?" Mikey begged at your feet.

"It's the least I could do." 

"Let's go watch something guys," Raph said through clenched teeth and a fake smile.

You sat on the couch and before Raph could sit next to you Leo and Donnie took the seats to your sides. Raph stomped over to the bean chair and Mikey took the floor and began flipping channels until he found something he was interested in.

You squirmed in your seat as Raph stared right back at you. You urged your eyes to pull away from his enticing green ones, but it was so hard. As if liquid, molten heat was spreading through your limbs, and you were worried that everyone in the room would know about it.

'Stop looking at me like that!' you wanted to scream, but his gaze was too intimidating. Besides, the boys would probably be suspicious of you two after a little outburst like that.

Raphael lifted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, emanating raw heat. Your sharp, indrawn breath made Leo turn to face you. You can back to earth with a jump.

"Are you alright, [Y/N]?" Leo asked.

You ended up nodding way too eagerly. "Yeah. I'm just feeling a little lightheaded," which definitely wasn't a lie, "Do you guys mind if I step out for a bit?"

"Of course not." Leo spoke and Donnie nodded understandingly.

In your haste, you nearly tripped over Mikey who was already fast asleep and sprawled out on the floor. In a flurry, Raph was behind you, and your eyes were wide with shock. He didn't say anything, but his jaw was tense. You had no choice but to walk out of the lair and further into the sewers, with Raph at your heels.

Why was he looking at you like his next meal? You glanced at him and he had the same hard, aloof expression. Finally, you had had enough, and when you turned around to snap at him angrily, you stilled with cold fear. You stood there in shock. You had only ever seen Raph this angry at Leo. You were scared and turned on all at the same time. Even though Raph knew he held your heart was completely jealous of Leo. 

You did the only thing you could think to get him to stop fuming. You leaned over and kissed him. His arms pulled you closer, and you closed your eyes as you sunk into him. As you kissed, you felt your insides melting. You feel his tongue slide into your mouth. As you kiss, he presses you against a wall and you grasp onto his carapace. He smirks into a kiss as his hands worked up your back and you arch for him. He wanted to slip his hands under your shirt and pull off your bra. He wanted to feel your breasts. He'd never been with a woman yet he had the primal urge to be intimate. But he had to hold himself back he knew not to rush things. A beautiful woman was interested in him. He saw it in your eyes. Raph pulled away from your embrace and sighed at the sad look in your eyes. 

"I'm sorry," you whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Raph half smiled at you. "That was amazing. I just wouldn't want to pressure you or anything. That's why we should probably slow it down a bit."

You hesitate letting the words sink in before speaking up, "It's okay Raphael. I like it when you touch me."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.   
> Be sure to comment with any questions, compliments or constructive criticism you might have and I'll be happy to reply.


End file.
